


A Night To Remember

by NIKKI_1889



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Smut, Suoh Mikoto Lives, Top Suoh Mikoto, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKKI_1889/pseuds/NIKKI_1889
Summary: Mikoto could tell something was up with her when they were at Homra Bar. She had those eyes that could read every move the people made around her. When she looked at Mikoto with such twinkle in her eyes, he could tell she wants him.Mikoto has the chance for a night with his long time love. A once in a life time chance. And he is ready to seize this chance of his lifetime.Mikoto Suoh x Fem!Reader
Relationships: Suoh Mikoto & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated this oneshot to my friend:
> 
> LunaStellaNova (Wattpad)  
> flamesofpassionstory (Tumblr)
> 
> Mikoto Suoh is the best Red King we could ever asked for. Enjoy ✪ ω ✪

The sound of thunder came rumbling down into the dark night sky, Mikoto is walking by the sidewalk, not caring if rain will come soon enough to weave his way into the peaceful city. 

Mikoto has the chance for a night with his long time love. A once in a life time chance. And he is ready to seize this chance of his lifetime. 

The walk to her place seems slow, shifting to one place to another in different directions. 

Mikoto looks down at his phone at the picture she sent him, making his steps almost faster. She was in a black tank top that hugged her every curve, wearing skinny tight jeans that flared out her bottom. Her hair had been laid gently down on the pillow as she twirled her fingers in her soft hair, looking at Mikoto through the picture. 

Mikoto could tell something was up with her when they were at Homra Bar. She had those eyes that could read every move the people made around her. When she looked at Mikoto with such twinkle in her eyes, he could tell she wants him. Mikoto's emotions were rumbling deep inside of him. When nighttime came, she sent a text to Mikoto to come to her place. 

Which is how Mikoto now ended up at her apartment complex, ascending the stairwell and stopping at her door. Making sure it was really her place, he rings her doorbell. 

Mikoto hears the door unlocking, which opens and now there she stands. Just like in her picture, her eyes shimmer with some glitter in them. Her lips glimmer in the fading light, her black top curves in all the right places, her jeans clinging tight to her perfect form. She is waiting and ready just for Mikoto. 

The rumble of the thunder from the sky shakes the building as they both walk off into the night out in the city. Both go from walking around the city mall to a restaurant. She smiled and laughed the whole time they were together, holding hands or clinging to Mikoto's arm. 

In the flickering lights by the lampposts and the glittery skyline of stars that cut through the black lit nightsky, her eyes never leaving Mikoto's gaze. They both stare deep into each others eyes’, lights illuminating across their facial features, her body inching closer to him. 

When she glances back around, her hands wrap themselves around his neck and hold onto him tightly. Mikoto can see that look in her eyes. He is her prey and she just targeted Mikoto for the kill. He feels himself pull her into him, closing his eyes as their lips touch. They both move as they kiss, in the middle of the city they are alone. Their lips part and the kiss deepens, passion between them. 

Mikoto isn't sure of how they made it to her door or even in her apartment complex. It was all a blur. She holds Mikoto on her couch, straddling him, holding him down. Mikoto could have dominated her as the Red King, the Red Beast of Shizume City, but she has this power over him that even he himself couldn’t explain. 

She grinds against his pants, the ‘tent’ showing. Her kisses are as addicting as drugs could be. Her beautiful eyes, entrance Mikoto. Her body begging to be touched and caressed on every inch. Her hands wrap around his neck, soon slip under his white shirt and tear them off, tossing them to the ground. Mikoto rips her shirt off and with a flick of his wrist and an overwhelming strength, her bra drops to the floor. 

Mikoto can't help himself but to lick and suck on her beautiful breasts. Her nipples are so erect and hard, he can't help but lick and nibble them. Her soft purrs and her nails digging into him shows how she likes it. She would even jump a little when Mikoto switched to the other breast. 

His right hand sliding up her thigh, feeling her underwear as he brushes the fabric aside. Mikoto can feel an intense heat coming from her wet pussy. She is so wet that Mikoto doesn't hesitate to slip his finger right inside her. Mikoto feels her warm breath, kissing up to her neck as his finger slips inside and he supports her with his left. Her moan flood down to him, curling his finger back and gliding it on the top, hitting her g-spot. She began purring and moaning louder and louder. 

Mikoto can feel her body wiggle as he continues to play with her. Mikoto finally has control over her. Taking advantage of the situation, he sits her on the couch as he tears off her jeans and pulls her underwear to the side. His finger goes back inside her as Mikoto kisses up from her leg to her clit. 

She moans. "Mikoto~ Stop teasing me~" 

Mikoto only responds by nibbling on her clit. He lets his tongue swirl around her clit a few times before he sucks her lips and clit in. She arches her back and she grabs Mikoto by his red fiery hair and pulls him in closer, his tongue flicking her clit, letting go and continuing hitting her g-spot. Her pussy is dripping wet with anticipation, almost slowly releasing as it just seems to get wetter and wetter as Mikoto plays with her.

Soon her moans started to peak as her pussy starts to spasm and tighten. He can feel and hear her orgasm coming on. Mikoto feels her whole body orgasm, moaning as she pulls him against her pussy. His finger goes faster, swirling, flicking, and lapping as hard as he can to get her off. She screams louder than before, then cums hard off of just his fingers and tongue. 

She pulls Mikoto up and licks his lips, before kissing him. She pulls him by his hand, entering into her bedroom, laying down on her bed. She takes off her underwear completely, the only remaining piece of clothing she had left. Grabbing Mikoto by his belt and taking it out from his pants, she used her mouth to unzip it. She rubs his boxers, getting him hard and rock solid. 

'Let me control you...' she thinks as she slips him through the hole in his boxers and kisses the tip. Her tongue flicks the tip and then swirls around it. She starts kissing up and down his shaft, slowly stroking him. She is teasing Mikoto and it is driving him crazy as if he wants to enter her already. Her tongue then wraps around his head and she takes all of him in her mouth. It makes Mikoto shudder with pleasure. She is amazing. 

“Oh god..." Mikoto moans in pleasure. Her mouth is warm, soft, and wet. 

That’s when Mikoto gets the feeling, his shaft getting hotter, his pre-cum starts running out, she strokes harder flicking the tip. 

"Mikoto, come for me. Cover my chest in your hot cum~" she moans, her hand gets in-between her breasts, making Mikoto cum almost instantly. She thrusts her chest forward and lets him cum all over her perfect breast. It feels amazing. She kisses him passionately while slowly stroking him. 

She takes him all in one last time and turns around on her bed, laying down legs spread wide open. She looks at Mikoto, her breasts cleaned off. 

"You over here now… give me what I want." She demands, biting her lip. 

Mikoto takes off his boxers and pants, grabbing the handcuffs from her nightstand. Cuffing her by the bed post, he cuffs her so she can't escape. Mikoto lays in-between her legs and teases her with the tip of his cock, swirling it around her clit and lips. She loves the playfulness, until Mikoto slowly edges her into her soft gentle moans. Her moans turn into a deep gasp as Mikoto slides deep inside of her. Mikoto lets her catch her breath, she is wet, yet tight as ever. 

"Oh my god... you're thick..." she moans, trying to catch her breath. 

Mikoto slowly grinds into her, sending her in deep then pulling it out again. She purrs like a jaguar. Her moans turn him on. 

Mikoto hears her pulling on her cuffs as her slowly kisses her breasts. He loves how perfect her breasts are, how perfectly her nipples were erect, caressing each with his tongue. Mikoto can't help but try and give her more pleasure by playing with her buds. 

She starts moaning again like before, pulling the cuffs as hard as she can never able to grab him. She can only moan against his shaft as Mikoto slides it deep and then pulls out. Mikoto continues the deep slow thrusts as she begins to peak and clench around his whole cock as he is deep inside of her as she cums. 

Mikoto feels an explosion of cum erupt against his cock, her pussy dripping wet with juices, her breathing rapid. She's loving it so much that she almost squirted. 

Mikoto lets her out of the cuffs, immediately digging her nails into his back and grabbing ahold of him as tight as she can. She doesn't let go, Mikoto can only kiss her neck and nibble her ear as they make love, her moans and warm breath cascade across his shoulder back and chest, moaning nonstop and loving every inch of his ever slow, deep thrusts. 

Mikoto is enjoying hearing her moans by his ear, her voice amazing, beautiful, and sexy. Her nails dig deeper and harder into his back as he pushes forward. It's an amazing feeling her how her pussy constricts on his cock, then to hear her cum time and time again. Mikoto feels the urge approaching. 

"Babe, I’m going to cum soon." Mikoto spoke in such a husky tone. 

"Cum for me." She moans. 

Their rhythms are in sync, the air around them stands still, her moans growing louder and hotter as his cock gets hotter and pulses in her, trying to hold off till she starts screaming. Her moans get loud, her nails digging in, scratching deep and hard down his back. Mikoto feels the urge to explode inside of her. 

"My Queen." Mikoto moans as he cums deep inside of her, exploding inside. It sends her over the edge as she arches into Mikoto and moans his name. 

"Mikoto! OHHHhhhh goddddd babe! Oh goooood god!" She moans as Mikoto floods her with his cum, her tight pussy has little room for it all. It's amazing, a moment of pure passion as both lay in bed. Their eyes lock, their breathing heavy and fast. Neither of them moves till Mikoto leans in to kiss her.

Both can't stop kissing in the shower, both staying naked as they both tuck into bed, both lay in each other's arms, drifting off into a deep sleep, marking this a night of remembrance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
> Nobody but you, 'body but me  
> 'Body but us, bodies together  
> I love to hold you close, tonight and always  
> I love to wake up next to you
> 
> \- Pillow Talk by ZAYN


End file.
